listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonball Z
Dragonball Z is an anime about the Saiyan, Goku, and his allies, the Z Fighters, including his son, Gohan, who battle to defend Earth from villains, some of whom seek the Dragonballs to wish for immortality. There are two separate dubs of the original anime, plus a reboot loyal to the manga, called Dragon Ball Z Kai. Saiyan Saga/Vegeta Saga #Farmer - Tried to shoot Raditz, but he caught the bullet and flicked it back at him, killing him (but not instantly, as he was heard mumbling for a time after) #'Raditz' - Special Beam Cannon shot through his chest by Piccolo. After telling Piccolo that Nappa and Vegeta would be arriving in a year, he began to laugh at him, so Piccolo finished him off. (Offscreen, the last we see is Piccolo raising his hand above Raditz. When Krillin and Bulma take the scouter from his corpse, it is offscreen as well, but in the uncut version, though the deathblow remains offscreen, his body is shown, relatively undamaged, but the ground around him is cracked. Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi suggests that he killed him with a physical attack.) #Goku - Killed by Piccolo with a Special Beam Cannon, as he had to hold Raditz in place in order for Piccolo to hit him. His body vanished after death, and he was later wished back with the Dragonballs. #Greger - Lost a fight to Lesoy, so the king had him thown into the Pit, where he was eaten offscreen by Yetti. #Lesoy - Killed by Vegeta with a finger beam to the face. #Yetti - Destroyed by Nappa with an energy wave. #King Moai - Rock shot through his chest by Vegeta. #Atla - Killed when Vegeta blew up Planet Arlia. #Lemlia - Killed when Vegeta blew up Planet Arlia. #'Saibaman' - Killed by Vegeta using his Dirty Fireworks technique , as punishment for losing a fight. #'Saibaman' - Selfdestructed to kill Yamcha. #Yamcha - Killed when a Saibaman jumped on him and selfdestructed. Was later wished back with the Namekian Dragonballs. #'Saibaman' - Three were killed by Krillin with an energy wave that split in several directions. #'Saibaman' - The last one was thrown into the air by Piccolo and killed with a mouth energy wave. #Chiaotzu - Selfdestructed in an attempt to kill Nappa. He was later wished back with the Namekian Dragonballs. #Tien - Used up all his energy for a Tri Beam, which didn't affect Nappa. Was later wished back with the Namekian Dragonballs. #Piccolo - Jumped in front of Gohan to protect him from Nappa's Bomber DX . His body was left intact, but vanished after death. Was later wished back with the Namekian Dragonballs. #Kami - Was automatically killed when Nappa killed Piccolo, as the two Namekians were originally one. His body vanished in death, and he was wished back along with Piccolo. #Shenron - In a sense, was killed along with Piccolo and Kami, as the Dragonballs turned to stone afterwards, and came back when they were wished back. #'Nappa' - After being beaten by Goku, was thrown in the air by Vegeta and obliterated by his Galaxy Breaker technique. Namek Saga #'Bund' - Kicked into Vug by Krillin, and fell to a watery grave. #'Vug' - Kicked into Bund by Gohan, and fell to a watery grave. #'Cui' - Punched into the air and blown up by Vegeta using his Dirty Fireworks technique. #Pomegren - When a Namek reflected energy waves from one of Frieza's henchmen, Pomegen was zapped. Most of Frieza's henchmen present (except Zarbon and Dodoria) were killed during this scene, mostly by Nameks but one was kicked into the water by Zarbon. #3 Nameks - Of the three Nameks that defeated Frieza's henchmen, the one with the cape was killed by Dodoria with a blow from behind (possibly broke his spine, or slammed his fist through him), and the one in purple was killed by Dodoria with a Mouth energy wave. The one in orange was slammed by Dodoria into a cliff wall. All were wished back with the Dragonballs. #Cargo - Killed by Dodoria with a mouth energy wave over Moori's shoulder. (The blast hitting him is not shown onscreen, and dialogue is worded to make it sounded like he escaped, with Dodoria himself saying "Your brother may have escaped, but not you!") Was later wished back with the Dragonballs. #Moori - Beaten to death by Dodoria. Was later wished back with the Dragonballs. #'Dodoria' - Made a deal with Vegeta to tell him how his home planet was destroyed, but Vegeta doesn't keep bargains, and destroyed Dodoria with a massive energy blast. #Tsuno - Disintegrated by Vegeta with an energy wave. Was not wished back with the other Nameks, as the wish was to revive only those killed by Frieza and his gang. #Orlen - Killed by Frieza with eye lasers as punishment for not finding out where Vegeta hid the Dragonball. #'Appule' - Killed when Vegeta broke out of the rejuvenation tank, when Appule was standing in front of it and insulted Vegeta. The deathblow was struck offscreen (presumably an energy blast or explosion), but he was shown lying dead on the ground afterward. #'Zarbon' - Fist slammed through him by Vegeta, then energy wave blasted through his chest, sending him flying into the lake to a watery grave. #Namole - Vaporized by Frieza with an energy blast over his shoulder. After Namole confrmed that he was not second-guessing Frieza's decision to summon the Ginyu Force, Frieza, being the coldhearted tyrant he is, decided to kill him anyway. #'Blueberry' - Captured and eaten or torn to shreds offscreen by the giant crab. Was last seen being pulled below the water. #'Raspberry' - Captured and eaten or torn to shreds offscreen by the giant grab. Was last seen being pulled below the water. #'Guldo' - Head cut off by Vegeta with a laser just as he was about to kill Krillin and Gohan. (In the original dub, he falls to the ground and, if one looks closely, his head is not attached. In redub, however, his head is actually shown rolling off his body over to Vegeta.) He survived, but was then killed by Vegeta with an energy blast. #Captain Strong - Punched into the sky by Captain Ginyu. He was trying out for the Ginyu Force, but when Ginyu found out he was a captain (one of Frieza's captains), he killed him, saying "There's only one captain on the Ginyu Forces and that's me!" #Oggers - Punched into the sky by Captain Ginyu because he didn't have enough style to be on the Ginyu Force. #Strock - Killed offscreen by Ginyu because he didn't have enough style to be on the Ginyu Force. #Goose - Killed offscreen by Ginyu because he didn't have enough style to be on the Ginyu Force. Captain Ginyu Saga #'Burter' - After being knocked out by Goku, he was killed when Vegeta stomped on his throat with his knee #'Recoome' - After being knocked out by Goku, he was killed when Vegeta shot him with an energy blast, though his corpse was later shown to be completey intact. #'Jeice' - Completely destroyed by Vegeta with an energy wave to the face, point blank, after being seriously injured by a kidney shot that shattered his ribs. Frieza Saga #Guru - Died of a broken heart from the pain he felt due to Frieza killing his sons, the Nameks. Was later wished back with the Dragonballs. #Porunga - In a sense, was destroyed when Guru died, but came back when Guru was wished back to life. #Dende - Killed by Frieza with a finger beam. Frieza witnessed Dende healing Piccolo and eliminated him so this wouldn't be a problem. He was later wished back with the Dragonballs. #Vegeta - Beat up by Frieza, and the finishing blow was a Death Beam through his heart, just to get him to shut up. He was wished back along with the rest of Frieza's victims. #Krillin - Blown up by Frieza in a similar (though less fireworks) style to Cui. This enraged Goku and he turned Super Saiyan. Krillin was later wished back with Namek Dragonballs. #Malaka - Was presumably blown up when Goku's power level overloaded Planet Frieza's computer and destroyed the building. Debatable, as a doctor identical to him was seen aboard King Cold's ship, indicating that he (alone of the Frieza soldiers stronger than him) unbelievably managed to survive, in which case he was killed when Trunks blew up the ship after killing King Cold. #Guru - Died of old age. His body vanished after death. Garlic Jr. Saga #Rittain - Hand crushed by Vegeta, then killed with an energy blast. (Many of Frieza's followers across the universe are killed by Vegeta as he searches for Goku) #'Salt' - Destroyed by Gohan with a Masenko. #'Mustard' - Destroyed by Gohan with a Masenko. #'Spice' - Blown up by Gohan with an energy blast, alongside Vinegar. #'Vinegar' - Blown up by Gohan with an energy blast, alongside Spice. Trunks Saga #Captain Jaggerai - With the rest of Frieza's henchmen, was easily struck down by Trunks with his sword. #'Frieza' - Chopped in half by Trunks with his sword, sliced into bits and destroyed with an energy blast. (Note: Is resurrected in Resurrection F, which appears to only take place in the canon of Dragonball Kai) #'King Cold' - Energy wave shot through his kidney by Trunks, who, ignoring King Cold's begging for mercy (presumably because Frieza could not be trusted when Goku spared him) destroyed him with an energy wave. Androids Saga #'Android 19' - Hands pulled off by Vegeta, then, as he attempted to run, Vegeta destroyed him with a Big Bang attack, leaving only his head, damaged, and was not able to survive. #'Dr. Gero' - Head kicked off by Android 17, who then stomped on his head and crushed it. Imperfect Cell Saga #Shenron - In a sense, was destroyed when Kami fused with Piccolo, causing the Dragonballs to disappear, but was revived when Dende became guardian and restored power to the Dragonballs. #Rich man - Absorbed by Cell. When absorbing humans, Cell would stab the victim with the sharp stinger on his tail, and then suck them in a bit at a time. #Cell (present) - the Cell of the present, still in his tank and in larval form, was killed by Krillin and Trunks with an energy wave, as they were destroying Dr. Gero's secret lab and preventing another Cell from appearing. Perfect Cell Saga The only deaths in this saga were all unnamed innocents, who were blown up by Cell as he was destroying islands in his search for Android 18. They were wished back later with the rest of Cell's victims. Cell Games Saga #Royal military - Destroyed by Cell with an energy wave. #Android 16 - Body destroyed by Cell with an energy wave, then later his head was stomped on and crushed by Cell. Was presumably wished back with the rest of Cell's victims, but was never seen again in the series. #'Cell Juniors' - All seven were easily destroyed by Gohan, each exploding in a blue explosion after Gohan destroyed them. In an error, EIGHT Cell Juniors were shown being destroyed, although Cell made it clear there were seven (one for each of the other Z Fighters present). #Goku - Killed when Cell selfdestructed. Took Cell to King Kai's planet to prevent him from destroying the earth. Was later revived when Elder Kai gave him his life. #King Kai - Killed by Cell's selfdestruct. #Bubbles - Killed by Cell's selfdestruct. #Gregory - Killed by Cell's selfdestruct. #Android 17 - Killed by Cell's selfdestruct, as he was still inside him, unlike 18. Was later wished back with the Dragonballs. #Trunks - Laser shot through him by Cell, who at the time was thought to be dead. Was wished back with the Dragonballs. (This is Future Trunks) #'Cell' - Entered the ultimate Kamehameha beam struggle with Gohan, and lost as a result of Vegeta hitting him with an energy ball. Despite his claims that he cannot be destroyed (as he even survived his selfdestruct), he was completely overpowered and disintegrated by Gohan's Kamehameha, even his main cell. His death is confirmed by Piccolo saying his energy has vanished, and that he later appears alongside Frieza in HFIL (hell) with a halo over his head. #Android 18 (Future) - Killed by Trunks with an energy wave to the face, completely destroying her. #Android 17 (Future) - Knocked down and destroyed by Trunks with an energy wave. #Cell (Future) - In imperfect form, was destroyed when Trunks, after easily beating him up, shot an energy wave up at him. Babidi Saga #'Spopovich' - Blown up by Babidi, using a magic curse to make him expand and explode. #'Yamu' - At Babidi's command, was destroyed by Pui Pui with an energy wave. #Kibito - Destroyed by Dabura with an energy wave. Was later wished back with the Dragonballs. #'Pui Pui' - Destroyed by Vegeta with an energy wave, point blank. #'Yakon' - Ate too much of Goku's light energy and exploded. Majin Buu Saga #Dabura - Turned into a cookie and eaten by Majin Buu. #Vegeta - Blew himself up in an attempt to kill Buu, turning him to stone and sending him crashing to the ground below where he shattered to pieces. Was later wished back with the Dragonballs. #Marvin - Head blown up by Babidi with a magic curse, as he only knew the names of the ones Babidi was seeking (Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo) and not their locations. #'Babidi' - Head punched off by Majin Buu, who was tired of being abused and insulted by him. He then destroyed the headless body. (In the uncut, the head is shown shattering to pieces) Fusion Saga #'Van Zant' - Destroyed by Evil Buu with an energy blast. #'Smitty' - Killed when Super Buu turned to liquid and went down his throat, making him gruesomely expand until he exploded. (Details are cut from the edited version, but it is made clear that Buu kills him) #Those listed below in the subsection "Super Buu's Victims" following were most likely killed when Super Buu did a Human Extinction Attack, sending lasers throughout the planet and killing everyone except Hercule, Bee, Tien, Chiaotzu, and anyone at Kami's Lookout or Korin Tower. If they somehow escaped this attack, then they were killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth. All of them except ones considered too evil were wished back with the Namek Dragonballs. They are described here because the Human Extinction Attack happened before the next death on the list. #Chi-Chi - Turned into an egg and stomped on by Super Buu. Was later wished back with Namek Dragonballs. #Krillin - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Was later wished back with Namek Dragonballs. #Android 18 - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Was later wished back with Namek Dragonballs. #Maron (Krillin's daughter) - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Was later wished back with Namek Dragonballs. #Yamcha - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Was later wished back with Namek Dragonballs. #Puar - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Was later wished back with Namek Dragonballs. #Oolong - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Was later wished back with Namek Dragonballs. #Bulma - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Was later wished back with Namek Dragonballs. #Videl - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Was later wished back with Namek Dragonballs. #Master Roshi - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Was later wished back with Namek Dragonballs. #Ox-King - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Was later wished back with Namek Dragonballs. #Mr. Popo - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Was later wished back with Namek Dragonballs. #Elder Kai - Gave his life to Goku so he could go back to Earth. Was later wished back with Namek Dragonballs. Super Buu's Victims As mentioned in Item 3 on the list (listed there because Super Buu does the attack before killing Chi-Chi but after killing Smitty) all the inhabitants of Earth except Hercule, Bee, Tien, Chiaotzu, and anyone on the Lookout were killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack, sending lasers throughout the planet. If they somehow survived, they were killed when Kid Buu blew the planet up. All were wished back except the evil ones. Those who may not have been wished back will be marked with an asterisk (*) . (Note: Bullies and jerks will not be marked because they may not be considered truly "evil", like criminals for instance. Spike is also excluded despite being a devil by species). *Announcer *Nam *Bacterian *Bora *Upa *General Tao *Major Metallitron * *Android 8 *Arale *King *Bandages the Mummy *Fangs the Vampire *See-Through the Invisible Man *Spike the Devil Man *Turtle *Murdock (the baseball player) *Pepper Johnson (the baseball player) *Rocky Rivers (the baseball player) *Rom (orphan) *Chico (orphan) *Pigero (orphan leader) *Milton Munroe (reporter) *Barbie (reporter) *Ken (reporter) *Dr. Brief *Mrs. Brief *Scratch (the cat) *Captain Ginyu * *Maron (Krillin's ex-girlfriend) *Icarus *Mr. Shoe (Gohan's tutor) * *Android 17 (may have evaded them as Tien and Chiaotzu did) *Android 16 (may have evaded them as Tien and Chiaotzu did) *Barry Walters (reporter) *John Johnson (reporter) *Mr. Lao *Lime *Mr. Bourbon *Bertwell (Mr. Bourbon thug) *Kasdan (Mr. Bourbon thug) *Vodka (gangster) * *Caroni *Piroshki *Miss Pisa *Jimmy Firecracker (Cell Games announcer) *Lionel (Cell Games cameraman) *Erasa *Sharpner *Miss Hamilton *The Red Shark Gang (including Jimbo and the boss) * *Little James (kid entering Junior Division) *Mokki (kid entering Junior Division) *Koryou (kid entering Junior Division) *Henry (kid entering Junior Division) *Krishnakov (kid entering Junior Division) *Idasa (Trunks's first opponent) *Ikose (Goten's first opponent) *Idasa's mother * *Big Boomer *Pintar *Jewel *Kilah *Mighty Mask *Pit Bull Pete *Wild Tiger *Knock *Narig *Otokoski *Captain Chicken *The Dr. Slump cast *Any other surviving characters from Dragonball or Dragonball Z Kid Buu Saga #Gohan - Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth. Was later wished back with Namek Dragonballs. #Goten - Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth. Was later wished back with Namek Dragonballs. #Trunks - Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth. Was later wished back with Namek Dragonballs. #Piccolo - Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth. Was later wished back with Namek Dragonballs. #Nail - Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth, as he was fused with Piccolo, and was later wished back. #Kami - Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth, as he was fused with Piccolo, and was later wished back. #Tien - Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth. Was later wished back with Namek Dragonballs. #Chiaotzu - Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth. Was later wished back with Namek Dragonballs. #Korin - Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth. Was later wished back with Namek Dragonballs. #Yajirobe - Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth. Was later wished back with Namek Dragonballs. #Flat Head (worm) - Killed along with his brother and father when Kid Buu blew up the earth. Was presumably wished back with Namek Dragonballs. #Shenron - In a sense, was destroyed when Kid Buu blew up the earth, and the Dragonballs with it. Both Shenron and the Dragonballs were wished back with everything else and everyone else. #Flying Nimbus - Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth. #'Kid Buu' - Completely destroyed by Goku with a Spirit Bomb, made from the energy of everyone on Earth. Was later reincarnated into a good, human child named Uub by King Yemma, who will be the next defender of the universe after Goku. (Note: Kid Buu, Super Buu, and Evil Buu are the same, with Kid Buu being his final form) Other Before Dragonball Z #Previous West Kai - Destroyed by Majin Buu with an energy blast. He was identical to Kid Buu at the time. #Previous North Kai - Killed by Majin Buu with an energy blast. #Previous South Kai - Absorbed by Majin Buu. He was never seen again afterward. It is unknown if he still lives within him. #Dai Kaio - Absorbed by Majin Buu, turning him into the fat Buu. He was never seen again afterward. It is unknown if he still lives within him. #'Bibidi' - Killed by Supreme Kai, although this is only mentioned, and never seen in a flashback. #'Garlic' - Sealed in infinite darkness by Kami. Presumably he died in there, as it was hinted when his immortal son suffered the same fate, with Kami saying "I assure you now he would have rather wished for anything other than eternal life." Garlic Jr. wanted to wish him back later, but never even got to searching for Dragonballs. #King Vegeta - Killed by Frieza with an uppercut. #Bardock - Along with all the other Saiyans, was killed when Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta, and was hit by the energy ball before the explosion. #Zorn - Either was killed along with the rest of King Vegeta's army or when Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta. First seen in Other World Many were seen in Other World, on Grand Kai's planet, and many with no mention as to how they died. #Olibu #Pikkon #Maraikoh #Torbie #Froug #Arqua #Tapkar #Chapuchai #Migoren #Caterpy #Papoi (his death occurred recently before the World Tournament, as South Kai says he is "fresh from the living world") Trunks's Timeline In Future Trunks's timeline, other characters suffer deaths, which don't occur in the main timeline due to Trunks and (to an extent) Cell changing history, but are nonetheless left unchanged in his timeline. #Frieza - Was presumably killed by Goku, as he was about to use Instant Transmission when Trunks arrived, which he could not have in this timeline. #King Cold - Presumably was killed by Goku. #Goku - Died of a heart virus that there was no antidote for at the time. #Dr. Gero - Was killed by 17 and 18 when he awakened them. #Vegeta - Killed by Android 17. #Yamcha - Killed by Androids 17 and 18. #Tien - Killed by 17 and 18. #Chiaotzu - Killed by 17 and 18. #Krillin - Killed by 17 and 18. #Piccolo - Killed by 17 and 18. #Yajirobe - Killed by 17 and 18. #Gohan - Was killed by 17 and 18 years after the deaths of the other Z Fighters. #Android 18 - Destroyed by Trunks with an energy blast to the face, point blank. (As seen in the episode "Free the Future) #Android 17 - Destroyed by Trunks with an energy blast, as seen in the episode "Free the Future" #'Cell' - Destroyed by Trunks with an energy blast, directly above him, as seen in the episode "Free the Future" Cell's timeline The deaths of Goku and the other Z Fighters are presumably the same. Strangely enough, Cell talks as if Trunks killed Frieza in his timeline, when it should have been Goku. A repeat of the following in Trunks's timeline was prevented by him becoming stronger to fight Cell. #Dr. Gero - Head cut off by Android 17, then blown up by 18 with a finger beam. #Android 17 - Is said to have been killed by Trunks. #Android 18 - Is said to have been killed by Trunks. #Trunks - Strangled by Cell with his tail. Cell killed him to take his time machine. The Cell from this timeline is the main Cell who is later killed by Gohan. Didn't die #Hercule (also known as Mr. Satan in the uncut) #Bee #Majin Buu #Fortuneteller Baba #Zetian #Bon #Raiti #Zaacro #King Yemma #West Kai #South Kai #East Kai #Grand Kai #Supreme Kai #Goz #Mez #Garlic Jr. (was instead sealed in the Dead Zone for eternity) #Pan #Bulla #Uub #Emperor Pilaf (if he had been destroyed along with Earth, he would not have been revived as he was evil, but he, Shu, and Mai are alive in Battle of Gods and Resurrection F) #Shu #Mai Movies With the exception of Dead Zone, and likely Battle of Gods and Resurrection F (which seem to take place in Kai), all movies are non-canon, evidenced by plot holes. Dead Zone The events of this movie take place at least a year before the first episode. #Sansho - Knocked into a wall by Piccolo, then killed with a quick energy wave. #Ginger - Killed by Goku with a Kamehameha. #Nicky - When Goku hit Ginger with a Kamehameha, it smashed Ginger into Nicky, and both were killed in the explosion. The World's Strongest #Mikokatsun - Plowed through by Goku using the Kaioken Attack, deflating and killing him. #Ebifurya - Knocked into a wall by Goku with the Kaioken Attack. #Kishime - Attacked by Goku with the Kaioken Attack. #Dr. Kochin - When Dr. Wheelo came out from the wall he was plugged into, he stomped the ground, sending Dr. Kochin falling over the edge, where he got too close to an electrical pillar as he fell, completely destroying him (as he was an android). #'Dr. Wheelo' - Destroyed by Goku with a Spirit Bomb. The Tree of Might #Rasin - Punched in the face by Goku. #Daiz - Punched in the face by Goku. #Lakasei - Kicked in the face by Goku. #Cacao - Kicked in the face by Goku. #Amond - Kneed in the stomach by Goku. #'Turles' - Destroyed by Goku with a Spirit Bomb, along with the Tree of Might. Lord Slug #Commander Zeeun - Killed by Lord Slug with a finger beam, as punishment for calling him old and remiding him of his mortality. #Gyoshu - Killed by Lord Slug with a finger beam for saying it would take 10 days to terra freeze Earth. #Wings - Head blown off by Piccolo with an energy blast. #Medamatcha - Punched into the air by Goku and then punched again as he fell. #Angila - Shot a breath blast at Goku, which he sent back at him and it went down his throat. #Kakuja - Was killed along with the rest of Slug's remaining soldiers when Goku plowed through the giant Slug and sending him crashing down onto his spaceship, blowing it up. #'Lord Slug' - Hit by Goku with a Spirit Bomb, knocking him toward the terra freeze machine and destroying them both. Cooler's Revenge #Doore - Completely destroyed by Piccolo with an energy blast that followed him around. #Neiz - Fried by Piccolo, who, after being electrocuted, grabbed him and electrocuted him. #'Cooler' - Hit into the sun by Goku with a Kamehameha. Returned in the sequel due to the Big Gete Star. #Salza - Killed by Piccolo with a Special Beam Cannon. Return of Cooler #'Cooler' - Was destroyed by Goku with a small energy ball, after Vegeta severed some of his cables. #Big Gete Star - Its main body was destroyed with Cooler, but its chip remained. Vegeta took the chp and crushed it in his hand. Super Android 13 #Dr. Gero - Head kicked off by 17, then stomped on and crushed. #Android 15 - Head cut off by Vegeta, and exploded after death. #Android 14 - Chopped in half by Trunks with his sword, and exploded after death. #'Android 13' - Goku absorbed power from a Spirit Bomb and punched a hole through 13, and he was completely disintegrated from the energy around Goku. Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan #Moah - Destroyed by Paragus with an energy wave. #Krang - Was destroyed with the rest of Paragus's followers when Broly shot energy waves around the area and blew up Paragus's palace. #Paragus - While inside a space pod, leaving Broly for dead, was crushed into a ball by Broly and thrown toward the comet. Bojack Unbound #Intergalactic Fighters - killed offscreen by Bojack's henchmen. #Doskoi - Strangled by Bido. #Kogu - Impaled by Trunks with his hand. #Bido - Punched in half by Gohan, and exploded in similar way to Cell Juniors. #Bujin - Kicked in half by Gohan, and exploded in similar way to Cell Juniors. #Zangya - Bojack pushed her in front of him and destroyed her with an energy ball to distract Gohan. #'Bojack' - Shot an energy wave at Gohan just as he (clearly with the upper hand by now) shot a Kamehameha at him. Their attacks collided, and they charged straight at each other through their energy waves. Clearly Gohan won, as Bojack was completey destroyed. Broly: Second Coming #Monster - Punched in the face by Trunks. If this was not the deathblow, then Goten and Trunks killed him offscreen, as the villagers are shown eating him afterwards. (Note: The monster was a ferocious dinosaur) #'Broly' - Hit into the sun by Goku, Gohan, and Goten with a triple Kamehameha. Bio-Broly #Beast Mut - Swallowed up by the acidic culture fluid flowing from the tanks as a result of Bio-Broly's escape. #Maloja - When Bio-Broly destroyed the tanks containing acidic culture fluid, it flooded Jaguar's lab and entered Maloja's room, killing him as he attempted to escape with Jaguar's money. #'Bio-Broly' - Turned giant by the culture fluid, but as he was part of it now the sea water turned him to stone. He was then destroyed by Goten and Trunks with a Kamehameha. Fusion Reborn #Frieza - Punched in the stomach by Gohan, then blown up with an energy wave. #'Janemba' - Stardust attack shot through him by Gogeta (fusion of Goku and Vegeta), completely disintegrating him and returning the ogre back to normal. #The Dictator (Adolf Hitler) - Destroyed by Gotenks's Ghost Kamikaze Attack. Wrath of the Dragon #Minotia - Stomped on by Hirudegarn's lower half. #Hoy - Accidentally stomped on by Hirudegarn. #'Hirudegarn' - Impaled by Goku's Dragon Fist, which then wrapped around him and exploded, obliterating the monster. #Frieza - Chopped in half by Trunks, then (as shown in the actual episodes) chopped to pieces and destroyed with an energy wave. This was show in the credits, as a means of implying that the sword Trunks used against Frieza was the one Tapion gave him. Resurrection F The events of this movie take place between Kid Buu's death and the epilogue, but appear to take place in the Dragonball Kai universe, which follows the manga. #Tagoma - Blasted into space by Frieza with an energy ball #Shisami - Destroyed by Frieza with an energy wave #Sorbet - Killed when Vegeta deflected Frieza's energy wave at him #Everyone on Earth except Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Master Roshi, Bulma, Jaco, Beerus, Whis, and Frieza - Killed when Frieza blew up the earth. This was undone when Whis turned time back. #'Frieza' - Destroyed by Goku with a Kamehameha. Category:TV Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:Crossover Category:Vampires Category:Aliens